Only Time
by worsecasescenario
Summary: Memory is such a fickle thing. Some best remembered but some better left forgotten. While Harry desperately searched for vestiges of his past, his other half struggled to forget. Will Harry remember before it’s too late for redemption?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Memory is such a fickle thing. Some best remembered but some better left forgotten. While Harry desperately searched for vestiges of his past, his other half struggled to forget. Will Harry remember before it's too late for redemption? Only time will tell.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character featured in this fic. They belong to the Great J.K Rowling.

**Draco's POV**

The last time I saw Harry, he didn't remember who I was. Of course it didn't come as a surprise for me. Why would it surprise me? The man I knew for as long as I could remember, whom I spent the most memorable nights with, the one that I gave, dare I say it, my heart and soul had politely extended his hand and introduced himself '_I'm Harry Potter'_, eyes gazed at me questioningly, probably wondering who the hell I was. I searched into his emerald pools, looking for any signs he was faking it, probably for some sick joke or something, and found nothing. No fiery passion in his eyes that I recognized everytime he saw me, wanting to ravish me then and there. Instead his emerald orbs were dull, as if he was just a walking dead. Just then, I knew the potion was a success.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and slowly reciprocated his gesture, introducing myself in a manner my mother had taught me well though I didn't dare holding his hand for a mere second, afraid of what might happen if I did. What I might feel. Instead I left his hand there, hanging in the air and he had the decency to look hurt. I was instantly hit by a sense of déjà vu. _Extended hand. Potter. Me . First Year. Rejection._

Seeing that I wasn't going to shake his hand, he quickly shoved his hand into his pocket while the other holding a glass of champagne. _Draco, Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you Harry Potter. _And I smiled. My heart was hurting so bad and I had to fucking smile. The ironic of the situation almost made me wanted to laugh my head off but if I did, I would scare the guests off and Harry. _Harry. My Harry._ And that was the last thing I'd do.

"Harry, it's time you made your speech. Everyone is waiting", Hermione's voice broke the thick air, eyes looking at me reproachfully while Harry, he was looking at me as if he was in trance, holding my gaze not hearing a word spoken by Hermione.

"I think, it's best if you stop staring at me like that and go impress people with your verbal skills", I told him, smirking at the same time. Harry always liked it when I did it. He thought I looked cute, causing me to tickle him mercilessly for that remark because Malfoys are the elegant aristocrats, not the cute as button bunch, and we'd end up with the mind blowing sex, like always.

"I guess I should go up there and impress people with my verbal skills, or lack of thereof", Harry replied, repeating most of my words and smiled sheepishly. _That_ was cute. Hermione was looking at both of us, probably trying to find ways to draw Harry's attention which was directed at me at that moment. But she didn't have to do anything drastic because a second later, Harry averted his gaze to her and mouthed '_Lets go'._

He turned around, heading for the stage in an elegant pace before stopping abruptly. He spun around hastily, seemingly having forgotten something very important and looked at me expectantly, "Will I see you around?".

Before I could answer, the crowd started closing in, pushing him onto the stage while anxiously waiting for the words of a hero of wizarding world, the one who saved them from the cruel hand of the Dark Lord, The Boy Who Fucking Lived.

"Maybe.." I whispered to no one. Harry was already at the podium, clearing his throat before scanning the crowd, looking for somebody. Maybe it was me. I didn't know. It was getting late and I had to leave. The midnight air was no good to my body, being weak and fragile as it was then. The consequences that I was willing to live with, probably for the rest of my life. Unhurriedly, I made my way to the door though my body and soul ached to be with Harry and somehow knew that fate would bring us together again.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Memory is such a fickle thing. Some best remembered but some better left forgotten. While Harry desperately searched for vestiges of his past, his other half struggled to forget. Will Harry remember before it's too late for redemption? Only time will tell.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character featured in this fic. They belong to the Great J.K Rowling.

**Flashback**

"_You know what, sometimes I can tell what you're thinking just by looking into your eyes", Harry told me, all the while caressing my chest ever so slowly, our naked bodies entwined together in a blissful post orgasm._

"_Really? So, I am easy to read then", I replied lazily while enjoying Harry's fingers running across my abdomen._

"_Not just anyone can read you. Your lack of expression may fool anyone but I can read you like a book. It's the colour. It always changes. Like when you're angry, they turned black and when you're happy, they are almost blue. Baby blue," he revealed. I was beginning to think he was not just joking. That he seriously could read through my emotions. I wasn't keen to find out as I flipped on top of him and looked directly into his eyes._

"_What do think is on my mind right now?" I whispered, lips only inches away and I longed to close the gap. Harry's lips tasted like no other. A mix of mint and strawberry and couldn't help but addicted to that distinct taste that made Harry __Harry._

"_You are thinking of making love to me. And hear me beg for your mercy, to fuck me into oblivion", Harry deliberately spilt the words with as much lust he could muster, breath hitching with desire and I was more than happy to surrender to his submission._

_I didn't know why I agreed to this, to be the subject of torture of the mudblood and the weasel. My hands sat stiffly on the wooden table of the library, while my head wondered how I could use these hands to hex them both into oblivion or better yet, something that involved my hands, Harry's cock and broom closet. Maybe I could use this as a punishment. Harry always liked to be punished. I was unaware that I was smiling so wickedly that could have me arrested for perversion._

"_Is that what you are trying to tell us?! That you are fucking this FERRET? Gosh, Harry, I was okay with you being gay, in fact it didn't bother me at all, but fucking a Malfoy?! That's practically a blasphemy. Malfoys are evil. You out of all people should know that!", Ronald Weasley was at the point of hysteric. His face was rapidly reddening, ready to match his hair colour and it wasn't a good colour combination. Maybe telling them face to face wasn't a very good idea after all. We should have written him a letter instead._

"_Ron, calm down. You're losing it. Madam Pince would have you banned from this library if you do not stop screaming this instant. And Malfoy, stop grinning like a maniac. It's disturbing", Hermione calmly tried to control the situation, which had rapidly gone out of hands while Harry had long given up trying to explain things to Ron. I pity Harry. I really did. But it was funny. I had managed to suppress my laughter into a grin. Hermione should be thankful for that._

"_Mione, don't tell me you're not fucking surprised that Harry here, OUR Harry is currently having a love affair with Malfoy! And what the fuck is his reason telling us something that I don't even want to hear. Wait. Don't tell me you already know about this"._

"_I didn't know about this until now, Ron. And I' grateful that he's telling us, not hiding the truth. He trusts us. As for fucking Malfoy, as you put it, I don't see any problem with that as long as Harry's happy", Hermione said, smiling. Harry smiled back, thankful that Hermione understood. I had to remind myself to stop calling her a mudblood since she had been a really good friend. But it might slip out my mouth. Bad habits die hard. I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind. She's already used to it._

_Ron's temper flared at Hermione's admission. How could they not get it? It wasn't Harry. It was Malfoy. He didn't trust the Slytherin._

_Casting a look at Malfoy, who was smiling smugly at him, Ron stood up and dashed out. Harry and Hermione exchanged dark looks which didn't go unnoticed by Draco. His smile faltered._

"_Maybe he just needs sometime, Harry. That was one hell of a revelation. Ron couldn't handle it", Hermione said and Draco almost snorted at how clichéd it sounded. If Harry wasn't so decidedly polite and followed the classic Draco-style of reveling stuff-'Actually, Ron, I like taking it up the ass and I'm __absolutely__ in love with Draco's cock', the weasel would've jumped down the nearest window and that could save him from all the trouble. Honestly, Draco had no love for Ron, but Harry did. Still, it didn't cost anything to hope._

"_I had seen it coming though, seeing how you always sneaked a look at Slytherin's table during meals plus that stolen glances in potion classes. You guys weren't exactly being discreet about it. Ron's just a dumb", Hermione continued, chuckling a little which earned a small smile from Harry. And Hermione was then officially Harry's very own fag hag._

**End of Flashback**

That night was extraordinarily cold, Draco decided. Draped in layers of blanket, Draco still couldn't shake the shivers away. The cup of coffee in his hands had gone cold a while ago. He just didn't have the energy heat up the water.

At times like this, lonely and cold, his mind wondered to the thoughts of one Harry Potter.

_Stop it. STOP IT! _Draco shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He can't have his mind wondering where it shouldn't be. He tried to get up, maybe he should make another cup of coffee, when he heard the soft knock on the door. _Who the fuck?!_ He never had any guests in years, having abandoned by his so-called family and friends and suddenly there was someone at his door, at this late hour. Draco stood there in silence, hoping that whoever at the door would just go away if he didn't answer. Instead, the person behind the door kept on knocking with more urgency than before.

'Look, I think you got the wrong house. Whoever that you're looking for—,' His words hung in the cold air as the door stood ajar, revealing the late night guest.

"May I come in?" Hermione asked tentatively, not sure what to do of Draco's expression. Surprised would be an understatement. Try flabbergasted.

"Uh.. sure. Come on in", he stood aside, making way for his guest to enter and slowly shut the door after her. His body was working on autopilot while his mind, well, probably went on holiday to Bahamas or something along the line.

"Do you want anything to drink? Coffee? Tea? Water?", again, Draco went with standard courtesy. His mind apparently liked being on vacation. Hermione made her way across the threshold, taking in the space before her. The apartment wasn't so bad when it looked like a dump on the outside. Everything was in perfect order, no stray magazines or boxers or socks. And if she wasn't mistaken, she thought she saw Oprah on the tv across her, before Draco had hastily turned off the box.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Why don't you sit down? You don't look too well," Hermione said, taking her own seat on the worn out couch. Draco couldn't help but to notice the tinge of concern in her voice. _She knew. She knew. She knew. _Draco kept on repeating in his head.

"I saw you at the party the other day. I'm sorry I-- behaved the way I was. I didn't know. I was so used hating you, after what you did to Harry-", Hermione started after a while. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't welcomed. It was better if she just got straight to the point.

"Don't, Hermione. Just- don't. I don't know how you found out about this, and I don't care. And I don't need you coming here telling me how sorry you are. You don't owe me that. Nobody does", Draco said, voice void of emotions.

"Draco-- fine. I understand. Actually I don't. But I respect your wish", Hermione stood up to leave. Draco was thankful his emotions hadn't betrayed him. Yet.

"Before I leave, just want you to know that Harry misses you. I know, how could he miss you when he doesn't even remember you. He does. He kept the ring you gave him until now and he once told me he'll find the owner, no matter how long it'll take coz he believes that the owner is his soulmate. He believed in that and I wasn't going to tell him anything. You are", she looked at him, hoping to find some trace of emotion in his eyes, on his face. There was none.

Stealing one last look at Hermione, Draco gently closed the door. _I'm going to be okay_. He told himself. Summoning the last of his strength, he made his way to his bed but his visions went blurry with unshed tears. Without warning, Draco crumbled to the floor, sobbing a little. He wasn't okay. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he wasn't okay. His fragile body was a proof to that.

That night Draco felt bored and restless, consumed by the urge to do something, go somewhere. He hadn't gone out for _ages_, the last time being that time when he saw Harry. He couldn't remember how many weeks, months had passed. He had stopped counting the days for they were empty. Meaningless. Looking around his scarcely furnished apartment, Draco decided he should go out a bit more. The couch had developed permanent dip of Draco's ass as he spent most of his ours watching reruns of Oprah. _That woman is a fucking inspiration, _Draco reasoned He looked over his collection of clothes, picked out a pair of faded, tight jeans and black shirt. He hadn't worn those in years but they still fit him perfectly if not a little loose. Draco pretended not to notice that. A bit of preening and he's out of the door.

The club was notably filled to the capacity. People were lining all around the block waiting to be granted entrance. As for Draco, he had an easy access. The bouncer thought he looked hot, which was seemed like a truly valid point and ushered him in. He gave a small nod at the bouncer and hopped in, followed by a series of groan and moan of the unfairness of it all. Life never was fair, Draco had learnt it the hard way but people, well, they have faith in that shit. Draco lost his when he lost Harry.

Draco went through a mass of gyrating, whirling, sweating bodies to reach the bar. He wasn't interested in dancing, if you were to refer to that uncontrollable sporadic movements as dancing. Instead, he ordered a drink, strictly non-alcoholic beverage, and settled with lounging at the bar, disinterestedly overseeing the crowd. He sensed the looks sent into his direction and the non-too-subtle hints of invitation. Draco wasn't a frequent fixture at the club, which ultimately categorized him as a fresh hot meat to the regular patrons which triggered the chatter and restlessness. Draco paid them no mind, decidedly looking disinterested and _bored._ He had perfected the look very well, given his exclusive, high class upbringing.

"I noticed you actually looked bored. Is it the men, or you just came to grace us with your godly presence? You know, the classic 'See but don't touch policy", a velvety, smooth voice interrupted his muse, sending shivers down his very core. The voice his every pore recognized with ease. That was the last thing he'd imagined before going through the door. Seeing Harry again, in reality, which Draco had ceased to separate from his dreams.

Draco fought hard for self control as Harry slid beside him, arms touching slightly. He ordered a drink, Chivas Reagal, and within seconds downed the shot. He turned to have a better look at Draco.

"Or, you're waiting for the right guy to hit on you, to touch you at the right places", Harry continued with an amused expression, drinking on the beauty of the man before him while perversely enjoying the disappointed moans of the other patrons. They didn't stand a chance when Harry was on the kill.

Finding his voice, Draco countered, "Well, the beings up there felt a little generous tonight. Thus they sent me down. To give them something to dream of, tonight and probably for the rest of their petty lives". Tongue in cheek, he leaned in to face Harry, intent to gaze into those dangerous territories he had missed terribly. Just then sparks flew, chemicals reacted and exploded, rela- friendship forged, angst forgotten and instant hard-ons were shared. For Draco, it was a pale comparison to what they used to share. _Used to._

Harry shifted a little, easing his sudden reaction to the blond beauty. Draco noticed the tiny movement, full smirk erupted.

"Modest, aren't we?", Harry said, joining Draco overseeing the swirling crowd. Elbows resting on the bar, as if eyeing his own vassals and serfs. The night felt a little hotter, heated.

"I try my best", Draco replied and took a sip of his drink, eyes feeding on Harry's form, his sweet smell filling in nostrils. He couldn't get enough of Harry. Senses overwhelmed.

"You're the only wizard I've seen in miles, except for my best friend Hermione. You met her during my little soiree of victory", Harry revealed, voice dripping with sarcasm at mentioning the celebration which didn't go unnoticed. Few things escaped Draco when it came to Harry.

"Heh, I'm probably _the_ only wizard in this neighborhood. Yeah, I remember her. You don't sound too happy about that party of yours. What gives?", Draco suppressed a smile. Harry remembered him. He _remembered _him.

"Everyone deserves to be happy. After all the shit that happened. But, I'd prefer to celebrate in my own, happy way".

"You mean, your own, happy, GAY way", Draco teased, quirking a brow. Well, that couldn't be helped. He felt sexy doing that. And one could tell that Harry was a regular patron of this club. Draco could practically feel the stare and the hunger of those men glacing up and down, hoping to catch Harry's interest which was directed at him, Draco Malfoy.

Harry turned to face Draco, observing his appearance through those intense emerald pools. Draco fought the urge to squirm. He was the paragon of coolness and composure though he was silently debating to whether it was acceptable to melt into a puddle of goo under Harry's scrutiny. He was pretty sure majority of the population currently doing some tribal act on the dance floor would readily agree with his little, nonsensical voice. Then Harry grinned and Draco felt safe.

"You look all QUEER yourself. Not much different from my GAY way, if you ask me", Harry retorted. If the smooth, pale skin and skin tight pants weren't any indication, Harry didn't know what would. Besides, his gaydar had been pinging rather loudly the first time he met Draco at the party.

"So much for lack of verbal skill. I remember certain someone complaining about his less than eloquent tongue. Word play is way out of my league", Draco taunted. Secretly drawing pleasure from their little banter. Actually Draco was _the _expert at word play. Harry used to call him Silver-tongued Slytherin, followed by selected choice of obscenities after being the receiving end of Draco's articulate tongue in more than one occasion.

"Maybe he thought he'd disguise himself as a shy, gullible and good looking young man to win over a certain blond beauty attending his party. Sadly, for the handsome young man, his blond hottie left a little too early and he never saw him again, until one fated night. In a gay club, no less", Harry responded. He had no idea why he was referring to himself as the third party.

"And who should we thank for that?".

"I promise I'll pray for Merlin's soul the first chance I get. Such generosity for returning him to me", Harry added a dramatic sigh, adding the effect.

Draco almost snorted at Harry's attempt act at being a thwarted lover. Then he realized how he missed the idle chat, witty banter he used to share with Harry.

Noticing Draco's sudden silent, Harry cleared his throat and tapped on his arm.

"Buy you a drink?", he asked, left hand already signaling the bartender to get their drinks. Harry didn't want Draco to leave yet.

Draco momentarily stunned when he saw the ring, his family ring adorning Harry's ring finger where he, Draco fitted it on years ago. The sudden memory brought back forgotten grief. He became conscious of what was occurring between him and Harry. He hadn't felt this good for years. But at the same time, it felt so wrong. So terribly wrong.

"I gotta go. Bye", Draco said a brief goodbye and left without a second glance. Not so much as a kiss for the person he loved with all his damned life. He made a promise long time ago and intended to keep it. Someone actually kept his part of the bargain, and he was going to keep his. Even if it killed him, hurt him. He didn't care. He stopped to care.

Harry blinked once. Twice. Draco sudden departure was uncalled for. They were having such a great time. Harry hadn't felt like this since- since he woke up from that damn coma. It was as if he was falling in love again. He couldn't remember who was his first, but he knew he liked Draco enough. Though if he was being honest with himself, he liked Draco more than enough. He liked Draco a lot.

Tracing the ring, Harry had to drag himself to escape the sudden madness. He didn't notice that when Draco was with him. Draco's presence was enough to drown everything that was going on around him. There was another universe, where he and Draco were in it, together, alone. When Draco left so abruptly, the universe dissapeared. Sucking in the cool air, he struggled to move one foot in front of the other. Dreams shattered, desires left unfulfilled. Promises kept.

It was only 10 p.m and Draco was ready to call it a day. Not that he had a productive day, he basically just lay on the couch all day long and cooked some simple lunch. It wasn't strenuous at all, but Draco felt drained and had been for a couple of days now. He could be down with a fever, but he didn't bother to get it checked or even down some meds. He was decidedly not caring anymore. He was already giving up. Being alive wasn't that appealing to Draco anymore. His every breath was a curse to him, mocking him of the sins he had done in the past. But dying was wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him. The worst thing was dying alone, not to have someone beside you, holding your hand and tell you everything would be okay that he is freed from his punishment. Draco didn't want to die alone.

As if someone up there was hearing his thoughts, Draco heard a knock on his door. Maybe I wouldn't die alone afterall, he thought.

With a sizable effort, Draco was staggering his way to the door. His head suddenly felt heavy and so fucking painful. Draco was convinced someone was drilling a hole at the back of his head. He was almost at the door, his right arm was connected to the wall, supporting his weight. The other person behind the door knocked again. The sound reverberating through Draco's skull, causing him to wince painfully. If Draco had some spare energy, he would've told the other person to have some damn patience in a less than polite way but he didn't any of that now. Instead he just grunted a few select curses and made for the door.

'Hi", came a nervous greeting from the uninvited guest, oblivious to Draco's suffering. Draco was breathing heavily now, his vision was darkening and his feet were betraying him. And the pain behind his eyes was the worse. He vaguely heard a familiar voice from afar, asking him what's wrong, and a familiar touch supporting his weight. 'God, please let it be Harry', was Draco's final thought before he succumbed to darkness. At least he wasn't dying alone.

Review?


End file.
